Heroine
The Heroine is the initial Warlord if the player's chosen gender is female. She is the only character in the game who can be named by the player and is the main character under the player's control in the game's initial story, "The Legend of Ransei". She specialises in Normal type and is partnered by an Eevee. She has the special ability to link with any Pokemon, excluding legendaries other than Arceus. Her male counterpart is the Hero. 'Appearance' 'Rank I ' The Heroine has the appearance of a teenage girl with long chocolate brown hair that reaches down to her thighs, tied up in a ponytail with a white and purple striped ribbon, and blue eyes. Her costume is mainly white with golden linings. She wears a white hitatare with a purple obi and pink sash tied at the waist. A white chest guard with black sides that matches her dark brown shoulder plates, with gold rims--like the Hero--and a short red cape (a counterpart of the Hero's red scarf). She wears a pair of purple thigh high stockings, and white plated knee high boots. Like the Hero, she also wears golden crests on both sides of her head, much like a pair of "bunny ears" or ribbons. 'Rank II' She now has a more detailed armor. Her shoulder plates have lengthened to her ankles. Her clothes are also more detailed. Two pink bundles have appeared on the root of her ponytail. Her cape is now larger and is pink. She also wears red gloves. A pair of short crests appeared in front of her main crests. The crests are also more shinier. 'Rank III' She now wears a full costume much like princesses. She now has a pink and white dress that has green and yellow clothes beneath them, with a red mini-skirt below it. Her two thin lines of hair have grown longer with golden tips. The two pink bundles have turned into a pink ribbon. Her ponytail has changed into a pair of long pigtails. The ribbon on her waist has become larger. The crests are about the same. 'History' 'The Legend of Ransei' The game begins with a flashback of the day the Heroine met Eevee and befriended it. In the present time, the Heroine takes charge as the new Warlord of Aurora kingdom. Her friend and teammate Oichi explains to her about battles and conquering kingdoms. She also meets up with Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori, who taunts her, stating that she is not ready to become a Warlord yet. She then embarks on an adventure with Oichi across the Ransei region to conquer all 17 kingdoms and unite the region. First, she defeats and conquers her neighbouring kingdoms; Ignis, Greenleaf and Fontaine, but fails to befriend the Warlords of these kingdoms. On the way, she learns how to recruit other Warlords and link with wild Pokemon. She then moves on the next three kingdoms; Violight, Pugilis and Chrysalia. She defeats them and recruits the Warlords of these nations. She then moves on to the next two kingdoms; Terrera and Illusio. The Warlords of these kingdoms; Shingen and Kenshin respectively, didn't accept her challenge and tells her that she is not ready to face them. She then challenges them but they send their forces back to her nation and she faces them. After defeating them, she suddenly undergo a Warrior transformation and becomes Rank II. Seeing this, the Warlords accepts her challenge and after she defeats them, both of them joins her on her journey to unite the nations. After this, Nobunaga himself appears before the Heroine and states that his own aim is to unite the nations. He also reveals that Oichi is his sister. Following this, she goes on to battle the next four kingdoms; Cragspur, Avia, Yaksha and Viperia, all which are under Nobunaga's control. After defeating one of these nations, Keiji will appear to give her the three evolution stones - the Fire Stone, the Water Stone and the Thunder Stone - which allows her to evolve Eevee into Flareon, Vaporeon or Jolteon respective ly if so chosen. After defeating all four kingdoms, she moves onto the north most part of Ransei, where the next 3 kigndoms are located. These three nations; Spectra, Valora and Nixtorm, are the highest aides of Nobunaga. After defeating these three nations, she battles the final and most powerful kingdom, Nobunaga's Dragnor. Upon conquering Dragnor, the Infinite Tower unlocks itself for the Heroine to enter. Inside the Infinite Tower, she sees the legendary Pokemon, Arceus, waiting for her to link with it. After the Heroine perfectly links with Arceus, Nobunaga suddenly appears and explains that his plan was to make Arceus appear and defeat it to prove to the region that legend was unimportant. In a final duel with Nobunaga, the Heroine defeats him and brings peace to the region of Ransei, allowing each Warlords to rule their respective nations once again. Arceus then goes off, telling the Heroine that it will appear again when the time is right. 'Befriend 100 Pokemon stories' In all 4 Befriend 100 Pokemon stories, the Heroine appears as the Warlord of Aurora, allowing Ieyasu, Kanbei, Motonari or Keiji to battle her and recruit her if possible. 'Pokemon' The Heroine starts with an Eevee she met and befriended since childhood. She also has a special ability to form links with any Pokemon. Her default Pokemon in many stories, including the first story, is Eevee. Her Eevee can also evolve into the 7 Eeveelutions, which can also form perfect links with the Heroine. In the end of the initial story, the Heroine forms a perfect link with Arceus. But it leaves her after the last battle with Nobunaga. She can link with it again in the last story. Warlord Information 'Rank I' 'Rank II' 'Rank III' 'Warrior Transformation' 'Warrior Skills' 'Rank I' Top Speed (ぜんそくりょく Full Speed) - Increases Range by 1. 'Rank II' Courage (きらめくゆうき''Glittering Courage'') - Increase Range and Attack by 1 stage each. 'Rank III' Motivate (あふれるゆうき''Brimming Courage'') - ??? 'Trivia' *She is the only Warlord other than the Hero and Kai that didn't really exist. **She and the Hero are the only Warlords who haven't appeared in the Nobunaga's Ambition games. 'Gallery' 'Emotions' 'Rank I' Conquest Heroine I.png|Heroine heroine1.png|Heroine Happy heroine2.png|Heroine Sad heroine3.png|Heroine Angry heroine4.png|Heroine Surprised 'Rank II' Conquest Heroine II.png|Rank II Heroine heroine5.png|Rank II Heroine Happy heroine6.png|Rank II Heroine Sad heroine7.png|Rank II Heroine Angry heroine8.png|Rank II Heroine Surprised 'Rank III' Conquest Heroine III.png|Rank III Heroine heroine9.png|Rank III Heroine Happy heroine10.png|Rank III Heroine Sad heroine11.png|Rank III Heroine Angry heroine12.png|Rank III Heroine Surprised 'Challenge' heroine_vs_1.png|Rank I heroine_vs_2.png|Rank II heroine_vs_3.png|Rank III Category:Warlord Category:Female Category:Aurora Category:Normal